


Ren Kouen x GN!Reader | Grace Kelly

by Mercy8Grace



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy8Grace/pseuds/Mercy8Grace
Summary: You dancing to your new favourite song and your Boyfriend watching you with a amusing smile.Genderneutral Reader!





	Ren Kouen x GN!Reader | Grace Kelly

**Author's Note:**

> This OS is set in Modern AU.

Everyone has a catchy song they really like, it could be more than one, could be the most ridicules thing you would find on Youtube, but if it's catchy and you like it, you would truly gonna listen to it every single day, twenty-four/Seven. Non-Stop. And that would be your case at the moment.

When you first heard _Grace Kelly_ from _Mika_ , on the Radio, it hooked you up instantly. The song was so catchy that you just had to buy it from iTunes. Grace Kelly was your new favourite song for the moment now.  
It was late afternoon, perfect time for preparing snacks and Tea and listen to your favourite song. Good thing your Boyfriend wouldn't be home till 19 o'clock something, which means 6 hours for yourself. Time for a bit of carless and free spirit activity.

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly, but all her looks were too sad. So I try a little Freddie, I've gone identity mad._

First it was only your head moving to both sides, slightly and only a bit. You enjoyed cooking, though you weren't that great at it, it was still tasty. At least for your taste buds.  
You mostly liked to do Breakfast, sometimes lunch and Tea Time, Dinner was more or less non existent in your current life. But in all honesty, you only saw Cooking and Baking as a hobby and not as something really necessary. Because in truly honest, you would just ate your favourite Fast-Food most of the time or those so called unhealthy snacks. You can't really help yourself with that, it wasn't really easy to find food or dishes which suites your liking for a life time. Being a picky eater, wasn't that easy. Really.

_I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky. I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like. Gotta be green, gotta be mean, gotta be everything more. Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you walk out the door!_

Your phone was on the highest volume, of course there was a Stereo, but it was more relaxing when it was just your phone-speaker. And the dance moves were getting more and more.  
Dancing was embarrassing for you, but you just couldn't stop to not move your hands widely around, whenever your really into the songs you like. It was kind of and in a way, your personal dance.  
The choose of todays Tea, would be either Earl Grey, Green Tea or just a simple (F/Tea). Maybe just doing two of the three, sounds like a good idea. It wouldn't hurt to have some Tea on reserve.  
Now to a minor main problem, what to cook? There was a variety of minor dishes you could do, for example Tuna-Mayo Sandwich's or sweets and this would be a endless list. When you think about it, just having Tea will also do the effect. Your Boyfriend was more of the side for spicy food and it was indeed a bit hard to mix a sweet tooth with a spicy tooth, or that was at least your kind of thinking. Maybe even a little excuse not to cook or bake anything which was too complex or a level higher than your standard level.  
But Chocolate would do the magic! Sometimes you praise yourself for being such a brilliant person.

_How can I help it, how can I help it, how can I help what you think? Hello my baby. Hello my baby. Putting my life on the brink. Why don't you like me, why don't you like me, why don't you like yourself? Should I bend over? Should I look older just to he put on your shelf?_

Kouen was always thankful when he could leave his workplace, for once, earlier than he had to. It was always a pretty view, in eyes, to see his spouse's, mostly, surprised and loving face. They always would be more excited than they already are. Sometimes, though, their excitement would overflow a bit. But that would be worth for him.  
Today wasn't a stressful day for him, but a relaxing cuddle session on the couch or bed with his spouse was truly something he looked forward to.  
At least he had tomorrow and Sunday off, like always. 

_Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with my queasy smile? Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like?  
I could be wholesome. I could be loathsome. I guess I'm a little shy, why don't you like me? Why don't you like me without making me try?_

It was a real surprise for Kouen, as he came home, only to find his spouse doing such a activity, not that he mind, the view was amusing for on his behalf. A tiny smile graced his lips.  
He heard the song a few times on the Radio, they always repeat every song at least three times per day. It wasn't really his music taste, but he admit, the song sure could lift any mood higher up.  
He leans into the door-frame, still watching your dancing, even though its more of arm and hand moving than actually dancing. That wasn't the only thing you did.  
« _I tired to be Grace Kelly~ But all her looks were too sad. So I try a little Freddie~ I've gone identity mad!_ » your sining wasn't the greatest and Kouen saw that you sometimes only mimicking non-verbal the words instant of singing them. But that wasn't the actually Cherry on top of the cake.  
You were wearing his clothes, only one of his shirts though, but still. His shirt was way too big on your small and maybe petite body, most of the time it would slips from your shoulders down, exposing your bare skin too him and reached till your knee's Kouen finds it almost seducing and teasing for him.  
A serious question came into his thoughts, do you wear anything under his shirt or were you completely nude under it? Maybe it would be more than just cuddles today. His lips format a smirk.

Finally you stopped the dancing, having to concentrate on the tea now, but that wouldn't really stop your feet's from moving every so little to another spot. A bright smile, almost grin like, graced your lips.  
Strong arms engulfed you in a back to chest hug, the action startled you a bit, too occupied with the catchy song and other things on your mind.  
«I'm curious, do you wear something under my shirt or are you nude?» Kouen's voice was low and husked, he gave you a few light kisses here and there. His Goatee tickles your skin and small giggles escaped from your throat.  
«I do wear something, but it's something really short. Ohh! Tea and Chocolate is almost finish» you said, filling two Mugs with steaming hot Tea. You wear indeed a bit flushed from Kouen's boldness. 

As you finally finish your Tea, Kouen pulled you into his lap and laid himself more down. Watching Soap Operas was quite enjoyable.  
The catchy song, Grace Kelly, was heard in the background, the volume almost on the lowest. It wasn't really forgotten, just being a background person for now.

_Say what you want to satisfy yourself, but you only want what everybody else says you should want._  
I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky. I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like.  
Gotta be green, gotta be mean, gotta be everything more.  
Why don't you like me? Why don't you like? Walk out the door! 


End file.
